Pyrrha's Kinght
by Outcast's redeemer
Summary: I just finished watching RWBY and felt the inspiration to write this little short oneshot. Life's a real pain and so is writers block. So I couldn't just let something like this go to waste. Hope you like it and will be working on my other projects once I escape my stupid block. Bye! (PS. BIG SPOILER WARNING) ((PSS. I own nothing))


_Jaune…_

A young man watched as a white light engulfed the home he had known for the past few months. His fists fell open in anger, sadness, and despair. He fell to his knees as his sword and shield bearing his family's emblem fell beside him. His eyes glistened with the tears as he felt the bond he had formed with Pyrrha Nikos turn to ash. Her pain screamed into his skull as the last few moments before the sudden burst of energy played over and over again inside his mind.

 _It was my hope that I would have found the strength to tell you how I feel before… before I left._

He looked up, his tears spilling onto the ground, as he felt her last words seep into his soul. Three words that he never heard but felt though the connection he had with her. But in an instant all his pain, confusion, and anger was replaced with a sense of duty and reason of existence. His eyes narrowed in determination.

 _I was never one to indulge myself with girly things…But I- I… Jaune… do you believe in destiny?_

The young man's fists clenched as he looked back down towards the screams of innocents. The grim chased, maimed, and killed for no reason but to do so. Slowly he arose, his sword and shield clutched tightly into his hands. _They would pay. They all will pay._ He chanted to himself mentally as a white field of energy began to form and fluctuate around him. "They. Will. Pay!"

 _Remember when I asked you that? It wasn't that long ago. Remember what you said? I want to thank you Jaune…_

Like a mad man, he charged into the fray. His sword glowed bright as he jumped onto the back of a Usra. With a pained yell he thrusted the blade into the creature's skull, killing it in seconds. He lunged off the dead creature like a cannon ball before slicing at a passing griffon sending it down in a cloud of black smoke. Like a lightning bolt he landed in front of three beowulf with his shield raised up as his sword reared back ready to strike. The largest growled in frustration at having to work for its kill. The panicked people behind him watched, confused and fearful for this young man as he faced several grim at the same time.

 _It is because of you that I know what my destiny is. But…My journey is ending end I can no longer deny it._

With a loud roar the largest beowulf charged forward. Jaune waited until the last second before lunging upward with his blade, striking the beast in an upper cut. The blond lashed out with his shield and with a sickening crunch the beast was sent back towards its two friends. Jaune stood still a second before charging forward intent on finishing the other two.

 _I find myself wondering what we would have been like should things have been different. Would you still be the kind, loyal, easily forgetful boy I fell in love with? Perhaps…._

The two creatures roared in response and tried to slash at the charging huntsman in training. Jaune blocked the first strike with his shield before stabbing his sword through the chest. He ducked under the second ones strike before countering by slicing across the first one's body and plunging the blade into the back of the second creature's neck, severing its head form the body. Like black smoke the black vapor shrouded the young knight.

The young man glanced around before his eyes fell on a group of soldiers. They were all firing at a larger group of grim and were unaware of the danger that came from the side. As fast and softly as he could Jaune pushed the target soldier out of the way before stabbing a charging beowulf in the face. He turned to the soldier before he started to issue out orders. He yelled out in surprise before blocking a griffon with his shield and throwing it to the ground. It screeched once before Jaune's blade pinned it to the ground. He turned to find that the soldier he had addressed was still looking at him in shock. The screams of women and children snapped the soldier out of it and he began relaying the orders.

 _...Perhaps I wouldn't have been the woman I am today without you… Maybe that's your destiny Jaune…You were an inspiration to me… to everyone who doesn't believe in themselves…_

After a few long hours of fighting, Jaune found himself in the front of a line of soldiers as the people of Vale fled their homes as the grim began to push further into the city. The scratches and bruises adoring his barren arms and legs proved nothing as he struck down another beowulf as it tried to make it past the line of firing troops. All across the city other huntsmen and huntresses worked and fought valiantly to protect the felling civilians.

 _You never gave up even when everything was against you. You're a natural leader… Maybe you'll lead our people to victory… heh, or at the very least inspire others to lead. Like Ruby. I have a feeling that she's just like you…_

Finally, after the last of the civilians were rounded up and sent to the staging point, Jaune sheathed his sword and collapse his shield. He made his way to where the other students from Beacon were getting treated. He paused before pulling back the door flap of the tent and entering. He stopped cold at the sight before him. Nearly Every bed was full and those that weren't were stained with blood. He closed his eyes before making his way down the center isle looking over every name and face of the people he went to school with for every day for months.

 _She's sweet, caring, loyal, and above all never leaves her friends… and I know she is in pain. They are all in pain. Every Generation needs a sacrifice… Every generation needs hero… But most of all. Jaune… Every generation needs someone to protect them when they are tired…_

Jaune stopped in front of two beds on the opposite end of the tent. His mouth open and closed as incomplete thoughts raced around his head. "Ruby… Yang…" He whispered. Like a falling rock he fell onto the vacant bed on the other side of the isle.

"They're in a bad way… But they'll live. Don't worry about them" A voice said from his left side

 _When they are scared…_

The blond snapped his attention to black haired man standing in the open tent flap. The man winked before pulling out a flask and taking a drink. Jaune's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "Who are you!" he yelled as he reached for his sword. He stopped dead as he felt air.

"You should be more observant kid… You might lose this if you're not careful." The man said as he waved the blade in a mocking manner. "And don't worry about me attacking them. I'm their uncle." With that said he tossed the still sheathed sword back at Jaune.

"Why are you here?" The blond haired boy asked.

"Their dad would want them to be taken home to get better." He looked at Yang. "Though I doubt they'll be the same." He turned back towards Jaune and stood. "I hear that you managed to coordinate the evacuation in the residential areas directly west of the school."

 _When all seems lost…_

The young man looked down. "I was just doing my job… Nothing special."

The man chuckled. "Rallying a scattered and battered army to protect fleeing civilians is something… Most Huntsmen and huntresses don't know how to lead a small team. But to lead an army? With nothing but a sword and shield? Kid, you're the talk of the refugees… pretty soon your story will be all over the world."

Jaune didn't look up. Instead he fell back down onto the bed.

The man looked at the beds further down the line. "Ah… I get it. Someone special?"

Jaune clenched his fists as he fought back tears. "Pyrrha… Her name was Pyrrha."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Oh," was all he said. "She was close to you?" At the shudder that shot though Jaune's body the man sighed "Ya' know kid… It's ok to cry. We've all lost someone…" the man said gently. "You did a hell of a good job. But even the bravest of warriors and soldiers' morn in the face of loss."

Jaune felt tears fall onto his hands. "But, she died for nothing!" he cried out anguish pouring out of his very soul.

 _They'll need someone brave, and strong, and courageous…_

The smack to the back of the head made the blond youth yelp in pain. He glanced up at the tired face of the man as he glanced away with glassed far off look. "To die for someone you love is the ultimate sacrifice one could give." He looked down at the tear stained youth. "To honor that sacrifice by living and continuing on the path… That's the hardest sacrifice to make." He looked towards his two nieces. "They'll need a friend who thinks clearly, understands the dangers and knows the pain of loss." He turned to Jaune. His eyes boring into the youngers.

 _…They need someone like you… My Knight…_

"They'll need you."

 _I love you, Jaune… Good bye…_


End file.
